The Six Fullbringers
|chapters = 433. The Six Fullbringers 434. Berry in the Box 435. Panic at the Dollhouse 436. The Time Discipline 437. Swastika Break 438. Knuckle Down 439. KEEN MARKER 440. Mute Friendship 441. Spotlight Brocken |viz = 433. The Six Fullbringers 434. BERRY IN THE BOX 435. Panic at the Dollhouse 436. The Time Discipline 437. Manji Break 438. Knuckle Down 439. KEEN MARKER 440. Mute Friendship 441. Spotlight Brocken }} The Six Fullbringers is the fiftieth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary After a long battle, Ichigo Kurosaki loses his Shinigami powers and is now living a quiet and peaceful life. But when a mysterious man named Kūgo Ginjō approaches him, Ichigo might have a chance to regain his powers. But what are Ginjō's true motives…? Bleach All Stars Chapters 433. The Six Fullbringers Kūgo explains more about Fullbring. Ichigo agrees to help Xcution. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Unnamed Hollow (flashback) #Fishbone D (flashback) #The Demi-Hollow (flashback) #Hexapodus (flashback) #Unnamed Hollow (flashback) #Shrieker (flashback) #Bulbous G (flashback) #Grand Fisher (flashback) #Numb Chandelier (flashback) #Hollow Ichigo (flashback) #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Jackie Tristan Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 346: The Fullbring User·Kūgo Ginjō *Episode 347: A Creeping Danger in the Kurosaki Family?! Ichigo's Confusion! 434. Berry in the Box Ichigo begins his training with the help of Riruka. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Don Kanonji #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Riruka Dokugamine #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna #Jackie Tristan #Mr. Pork Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 348: Power of the Substitute Badge, Ichigo's "Pride"! 435. Panic at the Dollhouse Ichigo's training in the dollhouse continues. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Mr. Pork #Ichigo Kurosaki #Riruka Dokugamine #Kūgo Ginjō #Jackie Tristan #Yasutora Sado #Giriko Kutsuzawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 348: Power of the Substitute Badge, Ichigo's "Pride"! 436. The Time Discipline Giriko's Fullbring puts Ichigo in a tight spot. He must survive 15 more minutes against Mr. Pork in "Full Beast Mode". Summary Characters in order of appearance #Mr. Pork #Ichigo Kurosaki #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Yasutora Sado #Oscar Joaquín (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) #Karin Kurosaki (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 348: Power of the Substitute Badge, Ichigo's "Pride"! 437. Swastika Break Ichigo manages to utilize Fullbring for both defense and offense, defeating Mr. Pork. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Mr. Pork #Yasutora Sado #Riruka Dokugamine #Kūgo Ginjō #Orihime Inoue #Moe Shishigawara Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 349: Next Target, The Devil's Hand Aims at Orihime! 438. Knuckle Down Ichigo is released from the dollhouse and hears Rukia's voice coming from his badge. Uryū's attacker reveals himself to Orihime. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Mr. Pork #Kūgo Ginjō #Moe Shishigawara #Orihime Inoue #Shūkurō Tsukishima Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 349: Next Target, The Devil's Hand Aims at Orihime! 439. KEEN MARKER Ichigo and Mr. Pork are dismissed for now, while Orihime confronts Tsukishima. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Mr. Pork #Riruka Dokugamine #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kūgo Ginjō #Moe Shishigawara #Orihime Inoue #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 349: Next Target, The Devil's Hand Aims at Orihime! 440. Mute Friendship Ichigo and Sado race towards Orihime, who is attacked by Tsukishima. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Moe Shishigawara #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Kūgo Ginjō #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Jackie Tristan #Riruka Dokugamine #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 350: The Man Who Killed A Shinigami Substitute?! Tsukishima Makes His Move 441. Spotlight Brocken Ichigo begins the next phase of his training. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ikumi Unagiya #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kaoru Unagiya #Kūgo Ginjō #Shūkurō Tsukishima (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Riruka Dokugamine #Giriko Kutsuzawa #Jackie Tristan Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 350: The Man Who Killed A Shinigami Substitute?! Tsukishima Makes His Move *Episode 351: Fullbring, The Detested Power! Author's Notes References Navigation 50